The Witchcraft Love Story
by liamdude5
Summary: Ashley's lived with Red almost her whole life and she starts feeling feelings for him. What can she do? Oneshot. Rated K for romance, depressing elements, and a very suggestive reference.


_If you like awesome film scores, check out my YouTube channel. I posted a track from an awesome film score. But, do that later. Right now, read this._

Ashley was a strange case indeed. But, Red still loved her anyways.

OK. Let's take this from where it all began.

Ashley first met Red when she was only three years old. That was the age when most witch's parents left their kids alone to live in the world. On her third birthday, her parents were throwing her one last birthday party. They planned on leaving the next day.

"Thank you Mom and Dad," Ashley stated, "This was a fun birthday party."

"We actually have one more present for you," Ashley's Dad stated. He then used his wand to levitate a hidden box with air holes into Ashley's arms.

"What is it," Ashley asked.

"Let's just say," Ashley's Mom hinted, "That, since me and your dad are leaving tomorrow, you'll need someone to watch over you. This is that someone."

Ashley opened up the box and she found a tiny little devil inside, asleep.

"What is it," Ashley asked.

"Not it," Ashley's Dad corrected, "He."

"Meet your new companion," Ashley's Mom greeted, "His name is Red. He'll help you learn magic and become a true witch. And he'll look out for you."

"All witch parents do this for their sons or daughters," Ashley's Dad commented, "So we'll know that you're safe when we leave."

"Thank you parents," Ashley thanked.

Then, the next day, Ashley's parents left. Ashley was depressed, but she knew that this was coming. Still, she was slightly depressed. So, she mused in the library.

"Hey," a voice from behind Ashley greeted. Ashley turned around to see Red standing there.

"Hi," Ashley greeted.

"You OK," Red asked.

"Of course I'm OK," Ashley answered, obviously trying to put on a fake smile, "I knew this was coming. Plus, I'm a witch. I'll live on."

"You may be a witch," Red commented, "But you're still a little girl. Are you sure you're OK as a little girl."

"No," Ashley whimpered.

"Do you miss them," Red asked.

"Yes," Ashley whimpered.

"Do you want to cry on my shoulder," Red asked.

"Yes," Ashley whimpered.

Ashley then started to cry on Red's shoulder. Red then began to stroke her hair.

"It's OK," Red comforted, "It's OK."

"I know that my parents said that they'd be leaving since day one," Ashley cried, "But I still miss them."

"And that's understandable," Red comforted, "They are your parents and you love them. So, it's only natural that you miss them."

"Me crying like this probably makes me weak," Ashley cried.

"Of course not," Red comforted, "I'm sure that all other witches feel this sad when their parents leave."

"Really," Ashley cried.

"Really," Red comforted.

"That's kinda making me feel better," Ashley replied.

"Now," Red asked, "Would you like to learn how to do some magic spells? It may help you feel better."

"Sure," Ashley replied.

She felt better after that. And they bonded over the rest of the day. The next significant step in their relationship was probably about one year later.

Ashley had moved from her hometown to Diamond City. There, Red suggested that they both get a job in order to afford the new mansion they found that just so happened to be in an isolated area and just so happened to be haunted. Luckily, Warioware Inc had some job openings and was very flexible on an age range. They both got hired. Ashley even managed to become as she put "acquaintances" with some of the other employees despite her developing cynical personality. Those "acquaintances" even visited the mansion from time to time.

Then, one night, it was raining hard outside. And, naturally, she tried to say that the rain didn't bother her, when it obviously did.

She was trying to go to sleep while Red was tidying up the library. But, after the rain persisted for a while, Red went into Ashley's bedroom.

"What are you doing in here," Ashley asked.

"Just wanted to see if you'd gone to sleep yet," Red answered.

"Why wouldn't I have gone to sleep," Ashley asked, "Because of the rain?"

"Yeah," Red replied, "Pretty much."

"Well," Ashley responded, "I'm becoming a full mature witch, and full mature witches don't get afraid of a little rain."

Thunder then loudly boomed. Ashley and Red were both shaking.

"Tell you what," Ashley bargained, "I'll let you come and cuddle with me if it will make you feel better."

"Sounds good to me," Red responded.

Red then climbed into bed with Ashley. Ashley wrapped her arms around Red and Red wrapped his arms around Ashley.

That was the best nights sleep any of them had had since Red had been gifted to Ashley. The combination of the warm body laying next to them and the soft breathing made them lull into sleep easier. After that night, Ashley and Red started sleeping in each others' arms each night.

After that, their relationship stayed about the same. Then, about ten years later, Ashley and Red were entering their awkward years. Ashley's body was becoming more "shapely" and her hormones were raging around her body. She was trying to suppress them, but it was hard. Especially because she lived with Red.

Red had become more masculine and gotten a deeper voice.

But, despite these changes, Ashley and Red have still remained close friends. Heck, they even still slept in the same bed at night.

While they were both content with that, it was getting harder for Ashley to keep in the feelings that were growing for her assistant.

One day, she decided to talk to her friend, once acquaintance, Mona. This and the developing crush on Red were caused by Ashley slowly starting to become less cynical and more open.

So, Ashley was hanging out with Mona in the living room while Red was cleaning the library.

"So," Mona brought up, "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well," Ashley started, "Since you have had a ton of boyfriends in the past..."

"A ton of boyfriends," Mona asked.

"That you would be perfect to ask about this," Ashley finished.

"A ton of boyfriends," Mona asked.

"I have seen a ton of boys kissing you in those strange parties when you go in the closet and shout a lot," Ashley replied.

"OK," Mona shouted, "What did you want to talk to me about!?"

"Well," Ashley stammered, "I may or may not have a crush on someone that I work with."

"Oh my gosh," Mona moaned, "If you tell me that it's Jimmy, I will throw up."

"Oh gosh no," Ashley shouted, "No, it's not him, no."

"Oh," Mona replied, "Then, that's great. Who is it? Is it 9 Volt?"

"Not him," Ashley answered, "I'm really not into video games and he looks like a woman."

"OK then," Mona replied, "I know it's not 18 Volt then. Then, that just leaves Red."

"Alright," Ashley moaned, "Now that you know, mock me, talk me out of it, whatever you're going to do."

"I'm not going to do that all," Mona replied, "I'm happy for you."

"Really," Ashley asked.

"Yeah," Mona answered, "It's nice for you to have love."

"Alright," Ashley replied, "I have a crush on my assistant. What do I do?"

"Well," Mona answered, "I think you should tell him."

"Alright," Ashley replied, "How and when do I do it?"

"That is up to you," Mona answered, "I'm sorry."

Ashley was hanging out in her bedroom and Red was reorganizing the library.

"Red," Ashley called, "Can you come in here for one second please?" Red then quickly came in.

"What's up Ashley," Red asked.

"There's something I want to talk to you about," Ashley started, "Why don't you sit down next to me?"

"Alright," Red replied. So, he sat down next to her on her bed.

"There's something I need to tell you," Ashley stated, "It's a little hard for me to actually tell you this..."

Ashley was interrupted when Red suddenly pressed his lips against hers. She was shocked at first, but then kissed back. After what seemed like an eternity, they pulled apart.

"Let me guess," Ashley teased, "Chatty Book told you."

"Yeah," Red replied.

"You cannot tell him anything," Ashley giggled.

"Maybe," Red replied, "But I guess it's kind of a good thing that he blabbed because, well..." Ashley giggled. "So," Red asked, "Wanna do it again?"

Ashley didn't answer, instead leaning over and kissing him, he eventually kissing back.

So, to this day, they are still happily living together in the Diamond City Mansion. They still slept in the same bed. Now that they were dating, Ashley helped out with some of the chores. She definitely became more optimistic after this. It did wonders on both of their's work life. Not only did this relationship make Ashley branch out and make more friends, Red got to make a few friends. And, most of all, both Ashley and Red were very happy.

_I'm not too aware on the lore of Warioware, so, sorry if I got a few details wrong. Enjoy anyways and tell me of any mistakes I made for constructive criticism. Follow and favorite._


End file.
